Goodbye
by Starlight Scorpius
Summary: In which we see the scene play out between Karkat and John. One gravely hurt and the other just as horrified.   JohnxKarkat  Let me know if I should raise the rating.
1. Chapter 1

**I had seen a picture similar to this scene and just really wanted to write something out. I have to say Im a total sap for this kinda stuff. I love to watch one of the pair totaly hurt, about to die, Or sick, XD I feel bad for it but oh well.**

**Please enjoy it if you into that kinda stuff.**

**bY THE WAY- Oups. By the way, this is fanfiction. I have never finished reading homestuck, or I have not yet so I dont think Karkat actually dies.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The hero's arrived just as things had calmed. Everyone that remained was laying around, hoping their wounds would heal quickly, resting, or dead. The four of them stared at the mess of bodies as they walked into the scene, a rainbow if colors splattered here and there as they stepped in puddle after puddle.<p>

"What is this?" Dave questioned himself, ironically, and the two girls and he began a conversation while John peered around.

He scrunched up his nose at the bodiless thing in the corner of the room but tore his eyes from it when he saw a familiar short boy laying on the ground not far from it. His heart sank into his stomach and he began to take slow steps towards it.

"Karkat.." He mumbled, taking faster steps.

"K-Karkat..." He called a bit louder, attracting the attention of his friends.

"KARKAT!" He was at a run now, falling to his knees beside the small troll who lay on his side, curled into himself to ease the pain.

"K-Karkat are you ok!" He asked, panic spreading through his every cell.

He hastily turned the boy over, holding him in his arms though the harsh movements forced the young troll to let out a scream, or more so the only noise he could successfully make with blood dripping out of his throat. A weird gurgle.

Karkat pulled his arms over his stomach, the red soaked clothes sticking to his skin as he held his sides, again curling in on himself in an attempt to alleviate his pain.

John began to whisper, wiping the red lines from the boys eyes and mouth. His own baby-blues trailing down to stare horrifyingly at the seeming ocean of blood that would not stop spilling out of his stomach. He cradled the gray skinned boy and whispered almost like a mad man, his voice getting a little louder with each failing request.

"Karkat, open you eyes.."

"Karkat open them.."

"Say something to me.. can you hear me?"

"What happened?"

"Karkat please look at me!"

"You'll be ok.."

"Karakt please.."

"Karkat.."

"Karkat come on look at me.. "

"KARKAT OPEN YOUR EYES DAMMIT!"

When he screamed at him the small troll opened his eyes to a slit, closing them soon after due to exhaustion.

"John.." He whispered, more of the red substance leaking through his teeth.

His breathing was ragged. The troll didn't have much longer and when John realized this the slight smile he had somehow brought back on his face vanished permanently.

"Karkat.. just.. damn.. just.. oh god please not him.. please just not him." He was begging to an invisible man, and bit his lip when he got no sign that his plea had been herd.

"J...Just try to relax ok?..." He looked down and met Karkats gaze, the troll had forced his eyes open again, and the sight made John forget where he was.

Karkat coughed, blood trailing down his mouth only to be wiped away again by the heir. He let himself ease into Johns arms, resting his head on the boys chest, and whispering his name again.

John bit his lip as the troll closed his eyes again. He whispered to him.

"It'll be ok Karkat.. just.. just close you eyes.. and it wont hurt anymore.. I wont leave you.. I.. I love you.."

He leaned down after those words and placed a soft, regretful kiss on the trolls lips, feeling what ever was left of the boy slip away as he pulled back, left to stare at the lifeless one who had not deserved to die in such a way.

"Goodbye Karkat.."


	2. Chapter 2

So, I've gotten a lot more emails from this site than I usually do, and thought that I had better let you guys know I don't post to this sit anymore. I really do appreciate all of your feedback and everything you guys give me, so I wanted to let you know I have an account on archive of our own, where I am active instead of this site.

i haven't posted anything on it yet, but I have collections of stories that people might like, and if I do post new work it will be to that site, so here us go!

/users/LolingLady


End file.
